Enhanced Swordsmanship
The general capability to be highly skilled in wielding any blade. Capability An incredibly skilled swordsman uses a blade, knife or dagger in battle. Capable of demolishing buildings, stopping bullets, or dicing enemies with a single slice users are able to do much more than simply swinging a bit of steel. A qualified user operates with little or no effort, taking advantage of weak points. This ability works with nearly anything long light and thin, a skilled user could make a pencil, broom handle, riding crop, or perhaps even a feather deadly. Limitations *Accelerated Regeneration would limit this skill's usefulness. *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) and the usefulness of this ability. Associations Users may often have Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Combat, or Enhanced Strength. This ability may also be a partial power derived from Metal Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, or Precognition. Usages *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision and speed. *Prowess in physical combat. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Deflect and redirect bullets, projects and incoming attacks. *Some can create Energy Blasts by slicing air very quickly. *Users are capable of using multiple swords in order to defeat their foes more quickly Known Users *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth series/Legend of the Seeker) *Few swordsmen in real life *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy/Legend of Uruk) *Most Keyblade wielders in Kingdom Hearts Series *Most Swordsmen in the Final Fantasy series *King Arthur *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Sparda (Devil May Cry) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Gallade (Pokemon) *Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Lupin III) *The Six Paths of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) *Zoro Roronoa (One Piece) *Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) *Himura Kenshin (Samurai X) *Shishio Makoto (Samurai X) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) *Orochimaru (Naruto Shippuden) *Several Kenjutsu Ninjas (Naruto) *Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) *The Jedi (Star Wars) *The Sith (Star Wars) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Shinigami (Bleach) *Arrancar (Bleach) *Espada (Bleach) *The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Li Syaoran (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Syaoran (Tsubasa: Reservior Chronicle) *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Master Pendao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Ulrich Stern (CODE: LYOKO) *William Dunbar (CODE: LYOKO) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Deadpool (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 1&2) *Hakumen (Blazblue) *Hiiragi Saito (The Familiar of Zero) *SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation) *Kit Fisto (Star Wars) *Blade (Marvel) *Deacon Frost (Marvel) *Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf Dragmire (The Lengend of Zelda) * Kaguro (Kekkaishi) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Deathstroke (DC Comics) * Piper (Charmed) via Excalibur * Wyatt (Charmed) vis Excalibur * Youmu (Touhou Project) * Azureus (Azureus Rising) Known Swords Some swords are the source of known power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: *Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) *The Sword of Truth (Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth series) *Icingdeath (Forgotten Realms) *Samehada (Naruto) *Lightsabers (Star Wars) *Zanpakuto (Bleach) *Katanas/Sabers (CODE:LYOKO; wielded by Ulrich Stern) *Zweilander (CODE: LYOKO; wielded by William Dunbar) *Excalibur (The Once and Future King) *Six-Fingered Sword (The Princess Bride) *Tetsusaiga (Inuyasha/Inuyasha: The Final Act) *Banyru (Inuyasha) *The Ten Commandments (Rave Master; wielded by Haru Glory) *True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) Gallery Link spin attack.png|As seen in many games. Link (The Legend of Zelda) is a very young, and very skilled swordsman. Virgil.png|As son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Virgil (Devil May Cry), wielded with his powerful sword, Yamato, can move at speeds that can't be seen by the human eye. Dante.png|As the second of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has swordsman skills that surpass even his father's. Nero.png|Serving in The Order of The Sword, Nero (Devil May Cry), is a skilled swordsman with his powerful Red Queen, as well as the Yamato. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Dedicating his life to pursue the erratication of the Fiend Empire, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) has traiden his skills in combat and swordsmanship to become a world renowend Super Ninja. Mihawk vs. Zoro.png|Being the strongest swordsman in the world. Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is able to make as so much a small knife more powerful than all three of Roronoa Zoro's swords. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool uses swordsmanship. ﻿ Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Personal Physical Powers